1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, control methods for the information processing apparatuses, and information processing systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of updating the firmware of the information processing apparatus and digital certificate information concerning the information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software called firmware is currently incorporated in information processing apparatuses including printers, digital still cameras, and portable music players. The firmware is incorporated in apparatuses, such as printers and digital still cameras, to control the hardware installed in the apparatuses. For example, the firmware is exemplified by the basic input/output system (BIOS) in a personal computer.
The firmware can be modified (updated) later in order to add functions or perform troubleshooting. In the update of the firmware incorporated in an apparatus, for example, a storage medium, such as a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), having a new version of firmware written thereon is delivered, the firmware is read out from the storage medium, and an old version of firmware incorporated in the apparatus is updated with the new version of firmware.
In recent years, services for delivering new versions of firmware via networks have become increasingly common along with the popularization of the networks including the Internet. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-186690 discloses deliver of a new version of firmware via a network.
In addition, recent information processing apparatuses, such as printers, digital still cameras, and portable music players, have functions of connecting to the Internet. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide digital certificates, which are originally intended for computers, in such information processing apparatuses in order to ensure the security of the apparatuses in encryption communication, for example, Secure Socket Layer (SSL).
The digital certificates are used to verify the validity of, for example, digital signatures and are generally issued by trusted third-party certification authorities (called certificate authorities). The issued digital certificates can be used to verify, for example, that servers to be accessed support the encryption communication or that the providers of Web sites really exist.
The digital certificates include root certificates signed and issued by certificate authorities in order to verify the validity of the certificate authorities. Usually, Web browsers and network controllers involved in the encryption communication hold the root certificates issued by the certificate authorities. In communication with Web sites (Web servers), it is determined whether the server certificates transmitted from the Web sites (Web servers) are valid. In the determination of the validity of the server certificates, first, it is determined whether the server certificates issued by the certificate authorities are valid. If the server certificates are valid, then, it is determined whether the certificate authorities can be trusted. If users hold the root certificates digitally signed by the certificate authorities in advance, it is determined that the Web sites (Web servers) can be trusted.
The root certificates and the server certificates usually have expiration dates. Accordingly, technologies of updating such certificates are proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239930).
Consequently, in order for information processing apparatuses, such as printers, to support the encryption communication over the Internet, it is necessary for the information processing apparatuses to have functions for realizing acquisition and update of root certificates, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239930.
However, in the acquisition of root certificates by the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239930, it is necessary to set in advance information indicating where the root certificates held by printer apparatuses are acquired (for example, the paths of the certificate authorities). Accordingly, it is not possible for the printer apparatuses to automatically acquire new root certificates when new certificate authorities are added.
In addition, as described above, information processing apparatuses have functions of realizing the acquisition and update of the firmware. However, in terms of the cost of the apparatuses, it is not desired that the apparatuses be provided with the functions of acquiring the digital certificates, such as the root certificates, in addition to the functions of acquiring and updating the firmware.